


Душа

by YarrowBu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fallen Angels, M/M, Self-Harm, Souls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarrowBu/pseuds/YarrowBu
Summary: Пятьсот лет назад падший ангел заключил сделку и купил одну душу.
Kudos: 3





	Душа

**Author's Note:**

> Я бы поставила тут метку "хороший плохой финал", для меня это справедливо. Читатель решает сам.

Начало мая в долине Луары это почти лето, но сегодня, вопреки обыкновению, с неба сыпется мелкая морось.

Недалеко от часовни Сен-Юпер в стороне от людского потока стоит одинокая мужская фигура в ветровке с накинутым на голову капюшоном. На бледном лице с выразительной ямочкой на подбородке выделяются неестественно светлые, по-стариковски выцветшие глаза. Мужчина равнодушным взглядом скользит по веренице людей, что пришли посетить могилу великого живописца. _Будто под мраморной плитой лежит хоть одна кость Леонардо..._

Он идёт в глубь королевского парка, никем не замеченный, проходит мимо постов охраны, скользит сквозь решётки и ограды и останавливается перед старым каштаном, усыпанным белыми свечками соцветий.

Мужчина небрежно поводит плечами и куртка исчезает, раскрываясь парой иссиня-чёрных крыльев за спиной. Короткая стрижка опускается густой шёлковой гривой до лопаток. Падающие на обнажённый торс капли с шипением испаряются, разбивая тишину.

_Часть твоего тела уже превратилась в прах под развалинами церкви Святого Флорентина. Лет через двести-триста истлеют останки здесь, под корнями старого дерева._

Глаза блестят, наливаясь влагой. Верхняя губа чуть дрожит, вибрирует, хищно приоткрывая острые клыки.

_Это с самого начала была нечестная сделка. Мальчишкой ты просил славы, а талант у тебя был свой. Истинный талант. Он горел и искрился, зажигая твою душу сверхновой. Признание пришло бы само, но ты просил, а душа твоя пылала так ярко… Устоять было невозможно. Я шепнул пару слов тут, подтолкнул чужую руку там, и вот ты уже подмастерье художника в мастерской Верроккьо._

_Ты сам соблазнил падшего ангела, что позволил тебе прожить все отмеренные судьбой годы, не торопя выполнять свою часть сделки. Ты даже дал мне прозвище - bacca*. Ты был моим солнцем, отдавал себя до конца, любил беззаветно, безусловно, несмотря на подписанный кровью договор. Ты cделал бессмертному царский подарок - оставил частичку своего таланта на про́клятой Богом плоти._

Падший поднимает ладони. По левой руке от кончиков пальцев до плеча змеится ядовитым серебром сложный рисунок. Когти медленно царапают собственную грудь, оставляя розовые борозды на бледной коже.

_Я не смог отдать тебя. Я спрятал твою душу, разорвал контракт, стёр любое упоминание о нём. Пять веков ты принадлежал мне. А теперь Владыка узнал. За нами придут его верные псы. Он выпьет тебя до дна. Ты перестанешь существовать._

Губы ощериваются в зверином оскале. Когти рвут кожу на лоскуты, разрывают собственное тело. Зарываются глубже, прорываются к грудине. И скрюченные пальцы ныряют внутрь.

Голова запрокинута, мышцы шеи напряжены до предела, из глотки вырывается жуткий вой. Руки его в собственной крови по локти, она капает тяжёлыми каплями на землю, на мокрую траву, стекает по его ногам. Сведённые напряжением пальцы достают из груди искру света, невозможно яркую, мерцающую в кроваво-красных пальцах.

_Теперь ты сможешь родиться вновь. Прощай, душа моя..._

Огненная искра легко поднимается из его рук, описывает круг, невесомо касается губ и взмывает вверх, свободная. Из уголков зажмуренных глаз катятся слёзы.

За спиной слышится хлопанье множества крыльев. Холодный метал упирается в сгорбленную спину сидящего на мокрой окровавленной земле падшего ангела.

— Вы опоздали…

Копьё ломает хребет и выходит наконечником из развороченной груди. Там, где когда-то было сердце. На ледяных губах с последним выдохом тает улыбка.

_Если Господь меня простит, в новом рождении я найду тебя..._

**Author's Note:**

> * bacca (ит.) - ягода


End file.
